Fallen Stars
by Mischievous Paradox
Summary: Dave is enjoy the night staring at the stars with his bro when a shooting star catches their eye and they decide to follow it. But what they find is not what they expected in the least. Smut later possibly. DaveXJohn


I lie staring up at the stars with my arms crossed behind my head and my bro beside me doing same. We were both panting from the heated battle of fencing that he had inevitably won. He's damn good. That's why he's training me instead of some paid 'professional', not that we don't have the money to pay for one.  
This scene reoccures almost every night. He always helps me train for the fencing matches I have coming up then we collapse onto the cold concrete of the apartment building roof and stare up at the stars while he points out constellations. It's perfect.  
I look up at where my brother is point, he says it's orien' s belt. Just looks like some stars to me but I don't care. I just like hearing him talk with his accent instead of holding it back like he normally does. We both have a reputation to hold up and cool kids don't have accents, especially not a Texan one.  
My eyes trail from where he's pointing and lock onto a star that's more interesting...it's moving. I jump to my feet. "Bro! Shooting star let's go!" I tell him yanking him up. We have this ritual, he started it when I was little and asked him where the shooting stars went so he said "I dunno little man lets go find out." He knew we weren't gonna find it but he took me to the car and drove me half way across the state following it anyway. He's great like that. But ever since we've been chasing the falling stars, both knowing nothing will ever come of it.  
He gets to his feet and we bolt down through the apartment complex grabbing the keys and our shades on the way to his black camaro. He puts it into drive and we follow the trail that the star is leaving across the Texas sky. It's a beautiful star, I have never seen one so bright in my life but something about it seems amiss. We follow the trail about five miles from our house and pull over where it seems to have dipped down to touch the earth.  
We get out and trek through the trees to find it, I am behind my bro as usual. I come to a halt and crash into my bros back when he comes to a sudden stop. I peer around him to see why the hell he would just stop like that and see a creator in the group about ten feet away from US.  
"Is that it?" I ask eagerly. "Did we finally find one!?"  
He shrugs and steps forward a bit but I bolt around him. No way I'm gonna let him see the star first.  
I halt.  
That's not a star in front of us and my first thought is oh my God aliens are invading Texas. Yes just Texas because the rest of the world isn't worth it. But I know that can't be right. I scan over the thing laying there and lean forward trying to get a better look. It's so bright it's hard to make anything out but the basic out line is there. It's a human shape for sure but it has...wings?  
I hear my bro gasp behind me. He sees it too. "Don't get close." He warns me but it's too late for that. I inch even closer trying to see better but it doesn't matter because it's light is beginning to fade. I can make out more details now. It's defiantly a human shape, and completely naked, male, it's skin is perfect, not even a scratch despite the landing. He has dark brown hair that stops just s few inches above his shoulder and yeah...those are defiantly big, white, feathered wings.  
He stirs a bit but I'm frozen from them sight. So if this guy is here to dominate Texas I'm done for...but I doubt that's the case. Once I finally gain mobility back I lean down to him and offer a hand when his eyes flicker open and show bright blue irises. He looks at my hand then to my face the back to my hand. He looks terrified and not sure what he should do. "You take it." I tell him. "So I can help you up."  
He mumbles something i don't understand and recoils a bit away from me. So I stand back up to give him space. He sits up slowing and tries to get to his feet on his own but as soon as he's up he collapses forward and falls into me. He flaps his wings frantically trying to stabilize himself which he succeeds in only after lifting himself off of the ground and hovers there in front of us.  
"I'm Dave." I say, since apparently my brother is at a loss for words. "And that's my bro Dirk." I point my thumb back towards him. "We wanna help you dude. Don't be afraid."  
He looks at the ground as if he's trying to remember something then his eyes snap back up to me. "English?"  
I nod. Yeah this is weird..  
"I don't need help. Not from humans." He says. "Nothing you can do can help me..." his voice seems to trail off. "I've fallen."  
"Yeah. I saw that ." I say kinda confused by what he means.  
"Fallen Angel..." my bro mumbles behind me.  
He nods. "Yes. How...?"  
"Guessed."  
"But in all seriousness let us help you." I insist when he falls again to his feet and stumbles cutting his foot on a branch on the ground.  
"Ow!" He almost screams. It doesn't look that bad, it barely drew blood. "How?"  
I look at him puzzled."Well we can start by covering up your junk. And we can take you home and clean that cut so you don't die or anything."  
He looks me over then examines my brother as if he's trying to gauge weather or not we're gonna cook him up into Angel stew. "Okay." He finally agrees after about an hour of staring us down. Okay it was only like two minutes but it felt long. I put my arm around his shoulders and help guide him through the trees following my bro back to the car.  
"You have a name?" I question as I help him into the car and throw a blanket over him. "Cause I'd prefer not to refer to you as that Angel guy."  
He smiles a bit at this. "John. "

* * *

i hope you enjoy!


End file.
